Mansae
by BooSeungkwan
Summary: Chanyeol itu kurang apa coba? Tinggi? Iya. Tampan? Jangan ditanya. Jago gitar? Tentu saja. Rajin menabung? Tidak juga. Pokoknya bagi Chanyeol, ia sempurna. Tapi kenapa Do Kyungsoo gebetan sehidup sematinya, bahkan tak sudi untuk meliriknya? Hidup memang tak pernah semulus paha Girlband Favoit Chanyeol. Chansoo! Gs! Slow Update!
1. Chapter 1

**ChansooxUke!GS!**

Enjoy the story

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Menyerah saja, Kyungsoo itu bukan orang yang mudah ditaklukan. Apalagi ia tahu, sikapmu seperti ini. Mundur saja! Masih banyak yang menyukaimu, dan ya, kau juga tak tak perlu buang-buang waktu seperti ini. Aku hanya takut, Kyungsoo itu berbisa, dan kau bisa saja jadi salah satu korbannya."

Chanyeol menelungkupkan badannya dimeja, lalu pura-pura menangis. Suaranya terdam meja, Byun Baekhyun hanya tertawa, setelah memberi ceramah panjang lebar, dan membuatnya mulutnya pegal. Jujur saja, ia kasihan melihat Chanyeol yang terus saja menerima penolakan, padahal Chanyeol sudah menyukai Kyungsoo selama bertahun-tahun. Kadang hidupnya memang mengenaskan, dan Chanyeol tak terima akan hal itu.

"Aku tampan, masa hidupku sengsara seperti ini! Hei, Byun, kau itu seharusnya memberi semangat, bukan malah menjatuhkanku. Kau ini seperti bukan temanku saja."

"Eiy, bukan begitu, Yeol. Terserah kau sajalah!"

"Iya, memang terserahku! Ini kan soal perasaanku, kenapa sih orang-orang selalu ingin campur soal perasaanku. Kyungsoo sunbae hanya belum siap membuka hatinya."

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu menghela nafas lelah. Terserah Chanyeol saja, mau sampai mulutnya berbusa pun, Chanyeol memang tak akan pernah berniat mendengarkan ceramahnya. Ya, tipekal orang yang keras kepala.

"Belum siap? Kau yakin? Kau tidak dengar, kemarin ia bicara bahwa wajahmu bukan stylenya!"

"Byun, bisa tidak membahas hal itu?"

"Hanya, sekedar mengingatkan satu fakta yang selalu kau lupakan. Ya, kadang cinta memang membutakan segalanya!"

Entah, kerasukan roh apa, Baekhyun berubah menjadi penceramah handal soal cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Chanyeol membatin sendiri, kehidupan asmaranya memang kurang beruntung. Dan ia tidak bisa terima begitu saja. Takdir tidak bisa mempermainkannya seperti ini! Tegar, Chanyeol! Tegar, batinnya nelangsa.

"Dia kemarin berbicara seperti itu padaku karena ia begitu terpesona pada wajahku. Ya paling tidak seperti itu."

"Berhenti menimbun mimpi. Otakmu memang perlu pembersihan secara khusus."

Nah, sekarang siapa yang lebih berbisa? Do Kyungsoo yang kemarin menolaknya habis-habisan, atau Byun Baekhyun yang tetap bersikukuh mendukung Chanyeol mundur?

* * *

Siangnya, mentari bersinar dengan teriknya. Chanyeol meminum esnya, hari ini begitu panas, dan guru olahraganya malah memaksa untuk tetap peraktek permainan bola basket di lapangan sekolah.

"Ah, maaf Kyungsoo-ya, esnya habis."

Chanyeol tersedak ketika mendengar penjaga kantin menyebut nama pujaan hatinya. Ia refleks membalikan tubuhnya – dengan slowmotion dan beberapa adegan dramatis. Dan disana, dapat ia lihat pujaan hatinya tengah menggerutu. Imut, batin Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia lalu menyodorkan satu botol isotonic dingin yang baru saja dibelinya. Belum dibuka sama sekali. Kyungsoo terkesiap, lalu segera mendongkak. Dia lagi! Orang ini lagi! Ya tuhan!

"Ini, untuk sunbae saja."

"Hm."

Kyungsoo malah melongos pergi. Chanyeol melihat satu botol isotonic yang berada digenggamannya. Dan akan ia tunjukan bahwa ia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Ini punya andil besar dalam hidupnya. Kisah cinta yang akan dikenang sejarah, bahwa lelaki setampan Chanyeol selalu mendapat penolakan dari sunbae yang ia sukai.

"Ini, aku serius. Ini untuk sunbae."

"Aku takut, itu mengandung racun."

Eiy, Kenapa Chanyeol tidak kepikiran memasukan mantra cinta pada isotonic ini?

"Sunbae pikir aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku?"

"Maksudmu? Bicaramu makin melantur saja."

"Kalau aku menaruh racun disini, lalu membiarkan sunbae meminumnya, dan sunbae mati. Maka, itu sama saja aku mengakhiri hidupku sunbae."

"Trik lama."

"Maksudnya sunbae?"

"Sudahlah, pergi dari hadapanku. Kau benar-benar menganggu!"

Kyungsoo lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya, namun sedetik kemudian, ia malah tak tahu bagaimana cara ia berjalan.

"Eh, sunbae kenapa berhenti?"

Kyungsoo mematung, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia, di depan matanya, tepat di depan matanya, pusat dunianya tengah berjalan melewatinya, sambil tertawa. Kyungsoo malah merona parah, dan Chanyeol menyadarinya.

"Eh, sunbae, menyukai Joonmyeon hyung?"

Chanyeol berucap, lalu ia sadar apa yang tengah ia ucapkan! Astaga, kiamat sudah dekat ternyata. Bagaimana mungkin, pujaannya menyukai orang lain? Dunia mu sudah berakhir Chanyeol-ah, selamat tinggal kisah cinta yang indah. Selamat tinggal dunia!

 _Jadi begini rasanya melihat orang yang kucintai mencintai orang lain?-PCY_

* * *

"Sialan memang."

"Sekarang apalagi?"

Baekhyun sudah siap menutup matanya kalau saja ia tidak mendengar gerutuan tak berguna milik Park Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo–"

"Kubilang menyerah saja."kata Baekhyun sembari terpejam, lalu selanjutnya ia menatap malas kearah Chanyeol dari ekor matanya.

"Kau ini suka padaku ya?"

Baekhyun terdiam, matanya menelisik wajah Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya heran. Ia mendecih, lalu mengibaskan jemarinya tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Pantas Kyungsoo sunbae tidak menyukaimu."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Seleraku tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi untuk ukuran suka dan menyukai aku paling tahu. Kau ini aneh, tidak tahu malu, dan aku pikir Kyungsoo Sunbae sudah hafal betapa anjloknya nilaimu. Asal kau tahu, ia benci orang-orang bodoh."

Mulut Baekhyun memang tajam. Lidahnya setajam silet. Diantara semua teman Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berani menceramahinya. Disamping Baekhyun selalu mengejek dan membully betapa konyolnya hidup seorang Park Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang selalu peduli, terutama pada dirinya.

"Kejam."

"Memang. Kenyataan memang selalu menyakitkan."

TBC

He3x

Next Chap :

" _Sunbae menyukaiku tidak?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Kau bukan tipeku."_

 _Sakit-PCY_

 _Berisik, mengganggu!-DKS_

Aneh yaa? Kebiasaan nulis di Wattpad Tbh. Akunya jadi kaku gajelas gini TT

Kalo bikin FF Chansoo Pake Gue-Lo kira-kira ada yang minat ga yhaa?


	2. Chapter 2

"Dasar orang gila."

Chanyeol sebenarnya cukup sabar dengan serangkaian kata sarkas yang terlampau sering Kyungsoo ucapkan. Namun sekali lagi, cinta mengalahkan segalanya. Jadi dengan hati yang lapang dan jiwa yang tabah, Chanyeol berulang kali meneguhkan hatinya guna bangkit dan kembali mengejar Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi.

"Gila karena cinta sunbae."kata Chanyeol saat mereka tengah mengantri makanan. Di sela-sela jam istirahat seperti ini, Chanyeol seperti mendapat berkah berkali lipat. Dan ia bersyukur karena para guru mendadak rapat dan jam istirahat menjadi lebih lama. Itu artinya bersama Kyungsoo-sunbae-nya juga akan lebih lama. Hehehe :D

"Norak."

Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Sunbae, mau kubelikan sesuatu saat sunbae lulus?"

"Aku tidak butuh barang darimu."

"Sunbae aduuh mulutmu ya, pedas sekali."

Dan Kyungsoo melotot, bersiap melempar garpu dan sendok yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Ia mengelus dada sabar, lalu bergeser menjauhi Chanyeol yang masih setia mengekor dibelakang.

"Diam, atau kulempar?"

"Sunbae belum dengar kelanjutan kata-kataku."

Chanyeol memberenggut, sok imut. Tapi Kyungsoo setia pada wajah datarnya.

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Sunbae benar-benar galak ya, untung aku cinta."

Dan selanjutnya garpu benar-benar melayang tepat diatas kepala Chanyeol.

* * *

"Sialan!"

Chanyeol mendengus sembari mengipasi wajahnya. Siang hari begini, dimana suhu mencapai angka tiga puluh enam derajat, ia terpaksa melakukan rapat dadakan ditengah lapangan basket. Ia berkali mendengus, lalu mengeluh, berusaha agar pelatihnya mendengar lalu menghentikan rapat dadakan tersebut, namun usahanya tetap nihil. Dan jalan teraman dan terbaik adalah bersabar. Itu pepatah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengirimi Baekhyun pesan bahwa betapa panasnya udara diluar kelas.

"Ini panas sekali ya tuhan. Apa hanya aku yang merasakannya?"

Teman-teman se-timnya melirik sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian mereka kembali fokus.

"Bajingan."

Chanyeol menggeram, lalu ia membungkuk, memijat pelan kakinya yang mulai terasa pegal. Sebelum satu suara mengintrupsi pergerakannya,

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Iya pelatih."

"Lari empat keliling lapangan supaya kakimu tak pegal."

"Haa?"

"Tambahan, dua keliling lagi untuk umpatan yang baru saja kau ucapkan. Jadi total enam keliling."

Mati aku! Batinnya nelangsa. Tapi kakinya tetap bergerak, lalu ia berteriak lantang–

"SIAP PELATIH!"

–meski dalam hatinya, ribuan umpatan sudah siap dilontarkan. Sialan memang!

Kalau Chanyeol boleh memilih antara mati atau keliling lapangan ditengah terik matahari seperti ini sih, ia tetap memilih keliling lapangan. Chanyeol masih belum ingin mati. Banyak cita-cita yang masih belum ia wujudkan. Menikah dengan Kyungsoo sunbae salah satunya. Jadi dengan energi sisa dan semangat yang setengah menggebu, ia berlari.

"Orang tua itu ingin kuhajar sampai mati memang."

Lalu umpatan lainnya pun ramai terdengar, beriringan dengan langkah kaki yang bergerak tak karuan.

"Sialan. Ya tuhan kirim bala bantuanmu."

Chanyeol mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Berbicara sambil berlari memang melelahkan, dan Chanyeol dalam mode mengumpat seperti ini memang sulit berhenti. Maksudnya berhenti mengumpatnya.

"Eh, bukannya itu lelaki yang mengejarmu Kyung?"

Dan langkah kaki Chanyeol seketika berhenti, ketika mendapati segerombolan gadis tengah berdiri dipinggir lapangan sembari melihat kearahnya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya, malu. Pasalnya Kyungsoo sunbae tengah berdiri ditengah segerombolan gadis tersebut.

"Wow, dia keren juga."

"Benar, cukup menarik."

"Dia tampan."

"Tubuhnya sepertinya nyaman untuk dipeluk."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali berlari kecil. Perasaan senangnya menyulut kembali semangatnya guna berlari.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Kyung."

"Dia pemain inti klub Basket sekolah kita."

"Anggota Band yang kini tengah menerima tawaran dari beberapa agensi."

"Tapi itu semua tak berarti, jika otaknya kosong."kata Kyungsoo, mematahkan segala statement mengenai betapa hebatnya seorang Park Chanyeol dimata semua orang.

Dan tiba-tiba nyawa Chanyeol terlempar begitu jauh. Melambatkan larinya ternyata bukan jalan terbaik guna menarik perhatian sang kekasih hati. Prestasinya dibidang non-akademik juga bukan nilai plus yang dapat ia banggakan didepan Kyungsoo. Gadis dengan mata seperti burung hantu tersebut tetap mengedepankan sisi akademik sebagai pacuan utama kriteria lelaki idamannya. Dan Chanyeol meruntuk dalam hati, mengapa ia tak pintar? Mengapa ia selalu malas belajar? Mengapa selalu tertidur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung?

Dan ucapan Baekhyun memang benar, Kyungsoo tak bisa mencintainya.

* * *

Lalu demi memberi secerah harapan pada cinta dan juga perasaannya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung. Ditengah gerimis senja, ia menghadang perjalanan pulang Do Kyungsoo, yang dibalas dengan dengusan kasar milik Kyungsoo.

"Sunbae menyukaiku atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bukan tipeku."

"Haa?"

Dan Kyungsoo kembali mengayun sepedanya. Menjauhi Chanyeol yang masih berdiri, terdiam dengan payung digenggamannya. Ia menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh.

Jadi apakah ia harus menyerah sekarang?

* * *

"Kau ini jahat sekali sih."

"Aku benci lelaki bodoh."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum manis sekali.

"Tidak waras."katanya pelan, tapi dalam dan menusuk. Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Enak saja."

"Aku serius. Bodoh atau tidaknya seseorang bukan tolak ukur kau bisa berlaku semena-mena pada orang itu."

Kyungsoo rasa jika ucapan Luhan memang ada benarnya, tapi sekali lagi egonya mengalahkan sisi manusiawinya.

"Memang."ucapnya singkat.

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo emngangguk kecil, lalu meminum jus alpukatnya dengan tenang.

"Ya begitulah."

"Ku peringatkan karma itu ada, dan karma sedang menantimu."

Dalam konteks yang berbau perasaan, Luhan memang cukup mengerikan. Ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok sensitif dan penuh kasih sayang. Tiga ratus enam puluh derajat berbalik dari sifat yang selalu ia tunjukan setiap hari. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo jengah.

"Omong kosong."

"Kita lihat nanti."

Dan Luhan melenggang dengan anggunnya setelah meminum habis Caramel Macchiato yang beberapa menit lalu ia pesan, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mendesah kasar.

"Sial."gerutunya pelan.

 **TBC!**

 **Ps 1 : ini garing banget yatuhan :v tapi terpaksa dipost, males edit. Tibatiba mager tanpa alasan, terus ngedengerin lagu Rainboow -Whoo sama IOI-Doowap+Veryveryvery selingan juga Seventeen-BoomBoom+Lean on me wkwk dan nulis gajelas sehingga jadilah chapter dua :V**

 **Ps 5: Thx buat kalian yang udah semeptin baca FF receh yang aslian unfaeda banget! Hehehe. Terus ada yang nanya akun wattpad yak? Hmz, akunnya sudah kuhapus. Males, Wattpad nyedot sebagian besar kuotaku! TT TT TT TT**


End file.
